The Butcher's Mind Part 2 story 2
by cinnysangel
Summary: cinny-ster series We pick up where we left off in part one. Julie and Reid are kidnapped by a Sadist bent on revenge for the death of his brother and partner.
1. Chapter 1

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2 **

**After Rossi was shot and unable to fill his slot at the BAU a woman was brought in to replace him temporarily. Questions surround her involvement with the members of the team. Reid is drawn to her. A killer is abducting women cutting them up and dumping their bodies like a 52 year old murder. After a suspect is shot by Rossi's replacement Julianne Weaver, the relationship between Reid and Julie develops further. But sadly a killer has targeted them. At what seemed like the end of the case Reid asks Julie to dinner and she agrees. They disappear; the teams scramble to find them before it is too late.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2-Chapter 1

Reid lay across the back seat of his car. He was a bit fuzzy on the details of the last few minutes and he struggles to clear his mind. His head and side hurt, the man that hit him was sitting in the passenger seat, giving Julianne directions.

"Don't move pretty boy." Merritt said over his shoulder. Reid looked at him, trying to recall if he had seen this man before, he seemed familiar. The car was dark but Reid could make out a few of his features. When they would pass under a light poll Reid tried to get a better look. Every so often Reid spotted a road sign. They were heading north. As they approached Philadelphia, Reid knew who this man was. Rolland never worked alone. He and Julie were in trouble. He wondered if Julianne had figured it out too.

"If only I had kissed her in the BAU instead of some damn restaurant parking lot, things would be different." He mentally berated himself for being foolish. A thought crossed his mind, "Spencer you have to stop thinking like this, what is done is done find a way to get out of it." He knew this was from his training and a deep desire to survive, but for some reason the voice he heard in his head now was, Gideon's.

Julie did as she was told. She drove where she was guided to. She hadn't risked looking at him. She did however glance in the mirror to look at Spencer. She couldn't see his face but she could see him move every now and then. A slight shift in the seat was all he could risk but it gave her reassurance that he was awake and was watching the road too.

If she hadn't been kissing him and daydreaming about more than just kissing, she would have see him come up to them. She had seen those eyes before and she knew almost instantly in the parking lot who he was. The reason they didn't find anything in Rolland's apartment was because Rolland had help. How many times had she warned herself don't get involved, don't let anyone in, not with Hotch, not with any of the other men who wanted something from her, never. The one time she does and this happens.

Julie drove the car into the parking lot of a warehouse that appeared to be abandoned. She was instructed to park by the loading doc. Merritt pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Julie. He got out of the car and told Julie to slide across to the passenger side. She hoisted herself over the gear shift and into the seat next to her, then out of the door.

Reid finally got a good look at his captor. He had on a white a-line t-shirt under a red and black flannel shirt. Jean's and black Doc Martens leather boots. His hair was short in the back but longer on top, a disheveled mess. Could be on purpose but Reid doubted it. He could almost see him pulling on it as he lapses into a mental break. Reid dismisses that idea because this man was too calm to be on a psychotic break. The hair must be a form of rebellion. He thought of Rolland, clean cut, hair shaved almost to the skin, dressed much the same way as this man but his clothing looked new and pressed. His apartment was spotless much like the man. Could they be related? Brother's maybe or cousins.

Merritt held the gun to Julie's head and told Reid to get out of the back. "Give him the keys." he demanded. Julie did as she was told and Merritt led them to the door. Once Reid unlocked it, they stepped inside. Julie noticed that the building wasn't abandoned it was still in business. Boxes were stacked on pallets, and a fork lift was parked near by. It was dark, save for the street light shinning through the paneled window.

"Take those straps and tie him up. And if you don't do it tight, girly you'll be wearing his brains on that pretty little suit." Merritt held the gun on Reid. Julie stood in front of him her hands shook slightly. Reid was sure he was the only one who noticed.

"It's ok, just do what he wants." He held out his wrists. After she finished tying Reid's hands, Merritt told Julie to grab three more straps. He ordered both of them to walk across the room to a truck bay. He told Reid to get inside the truck cargo bed.

"Sit down" He took Julie by the hair dragging her to the front of the truck, where he bound her wrists and ankles placing her down on the floor in the cab of the truck.

Reid did not move. He feared if he did Julie would suffer. Merritt came to the back of the truck and bound Reid's ankles. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He asked, trying to confirm he was right about Merritt.

"Why? You ask me _why_ I do this! Ask the girly why!" Merritt grabbed Reid by the back of his hair yanking his head back. He put the gun below Reid's chin.

"Hey girly should I blow his head off, like you done my brother?" Merritt screamed. He let go of Reid's hair, pointed the gun at the cargo bay and pulled the trigger.

"NO! NO!" Julie screamed and began to sob.

Merritt leaned in closer to Reid, whispering, "Nah I won't do that, I want you to see what I have in store for her, before I do that." When Merritt jumped down off the back of the truck Reid hollered to Julie, "I'm alright".

Julianne lie on the floor of the truck, shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Butcher's Mind**

**They find Tara Zellner alive, the trouble is Julie and Reid are where she is and they are the only ones who know it.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2-Chapter 2

It was impossible for Reid to tell how long they had been on the road, being in the back of a box truck. He guessed about an hour and a half. When the truck came to a stop Merritt opened up the back, he withdrew a knife from his pocket and cut the restraints. He led him into the house, and down to the basement. Reid noticed cells off to the right of a work area. A stainless steel table was in the center flanked by a large sink. The walls were cinderblock and stained. A smell, Reid was not sure he recognized, hung in the air.

Merritt led him past one of the cells that housed a girl about 20 and Reid recognized her as being Tara Zellner. He stopped briefly before Merritt nudged him to move along. He placed Reid in the cell next to Tara. He went to get Julie. He carried Julie into the house as if she were a sack of potatoes. And he tossed her on the floor next to Reid. Merritt locked the door and then he went to the table and threw a knife into the cell.

"Cut them off" he told Reid. "Oh and don't worry you'll use that knife later."

Reid cut Julie's straps. Julie sat on the floor clinging to Reid. She cried hard and between sobs said, "I thought he killed you. Spencer what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Julie" He held her tightly. He kissed her cheek, and forehead trying to comfort her. He didn't tell her that he thought they would die here, or how he wondered what they would be forced to do with the knife.

* * *

Garcia returned from what would have been a four day weekend in the Caribbean with Kevin. The trip would have been so worth it had she not received a call from Emily. As soon as she got off the elevator she asked, "Where's Reid?" She had been chanting "He'll be here. He'll be here." all the way to the BAU and she almost had herself convinced he would be waiting for her. When that didn't happen she said, "What do you need to know?"

Hotch started rattling off a list, "We need the diary kept by Rolland Fleischer a list of all his personal belongings that were removed from the apartment…"

Garcia noticed Detective Filipek standing in the room and she interrupted, "Whoa, hold on cowboy! Why do we need all of that information on a dead serial killer, and why is he here?"

Morgan spoke up, "There has been another body recovered." Garcia drew in a sharp breath, "Not our…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She began gasping and Morgan moved closer to her in case she would pass out.

"Breath baby doll, just breath, it wasn't one of ours."

* * *

Reid heard Merritt walking up the stairs. Tara was crying in the cell next to them. Reid stood up and went to the bars calling out to Tara, "Tara, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI." Her cries became louder when she heard him say that. "Listen, please we need to know what his habits are, and what he has planned." Reid continued.

Tara said between heaves, "I'm going to die. Every time someone new comes the others die."

'Maybe we can think of a way to stop him. Were behavior analysts and if you help us we can understand him."

"Dr, if you were any good at this you, wouldn't be here. What are you going to be able to do?" Tara doubted.

Julianne spoke up, "It's my fault he's here. That man wants me. We just want to ask you a couple of things, please." Tara didn't respond.

Reid said, "Do you know his name?"

Moments passed. Then Tara spoke, her voice weak and child like. "One of them is Merritt I don't know the other ones name."

"Good, that's good Tara. The other one is Rolland he can't hurt you anymore he's dead. "How long does he leave you alone?" Julie asked. Tara never had a chance to respond because they could hear Merritt coming down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2**

**The pain begins.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2-Chapter 3

David Rossi spent some time at the range. He grimaced every time he pulled the trigger. He needed to be ready and accurate. To hell with Strauss, and medical advice, he was on this case, completely. He took another shot. Blood oozed through the bandage and soaked the front of his shirt.

* * *

Merritt entered the basement and began working by the sinks, he ignored his captors. He never did any of the prep, which was Rolland's thing. What Merritt liked, was to hear them scream He could careless if they wore makeup or had their hair done. He did admit draining the blood and washing them off was a good idea, it kept the truck clean.

After Merritt finished up at the sink he walked to Tara's cell.

"You hungry?' He asked her.

She didn't answer. He picked up a pipe and swung it like a baseball bat at the bars. The sound of metal on metal vibrated in the air and bounced off the walls it startled Reid and Julie but they remained quite. Tara screamed. Merritt liked this one. Usually no food or water for three days made them beg for it. She would fight till the end. Just the way he wanted.

After Merritt finished taunting Tara he moved to Julie and Spencer's cell. They were huddled close together sitting in the back. "Oh how sweet" Merritt mocked. "Get up! Doc, take your shirt off." Reid rose to his feet and unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped it off and tossed it to the floor. "You, girly get over here." Julie went to the door and Merritt handed her a leather strap. "Tie him, arms in front." Julie did what she was told.

"Get back!" Merritt screamed. They both inched back to the wall. Merritt unlocked the cell door and then he removed the gun from his waist band. Doc you come with me. He took Reid outside of the cell locking Julie inside. As soon as the door was locked, Julie ran to the bars. "Please, don't take him. PLEASE!" She reached he hand through the bars yelling for Spencer.

Spencer knew that he wasn't going to another cell; he just didn't know where they would end up. Hearing Julie holler for him broke his heart. _I can't watch her die,_ he thought.

As soon as Julie heard the door close she yelled to Tara, "Where is he taking him?"

Tara got up and walked slowly to the cell front. "That is where he messes with us."

"What do you mean, messes with us?" Julie was afraid for Spencer.

"Mostly he cuts, but he does other things too." Tara sunk to the ground. The girl was weak and she could barley move. Once a physically fit young girl the stress was robbing her of her strength. Julie could tell by the sound of Tara's voice she was giving up.

"Hang on Tara, Please" Julie begged because she wanted for her to live partly because it was her job to save this girl but partly because as soon as Tara died Merritt would move on to her and Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2**

**The whipping stone.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2 Chapter 4

Merritt took Spencer through a door at the end of the room they had been in He stepped through the doorway which led to what must have been a wine cellar. The only object in the room was a two inch thick, two foot by two foot square board hung on the wall. It was white and appeared to be made of the same material used for cutting boards. It was mounted there by four thick screws placed in the center of it. He noticed it was suspended away from the wall about three inches on all four sides. Spencer wondered what purpose it had. He was about to find out.

Merritt grabbed the binding around his wrists. He lifted Spencer's hands over the slab, so that he was hugging it. Spencer stood as far away from the slab as he could. He didn't know why he felt he shouldn't touch it, other than it was cold against his bare chest. He had an idea that this was not going to be good and he was in store for a lot of pain. He thought of Julie. She was a strong woman but he knew what Merritt liked to do with women. Was he about to die? He didn't know the answer to that question but he guessed not. Merritt had told him he wanted him to watch what he did to Julie and so far he hadn't done anything to her. He regretted the kiss again. Now Merritt knew how Spencer felt about Julie. He was going to use it against them every chance he got.

Merritt went out of the room and came back holding a cat o'nine tail whip. He looked at Spencer's back and said, "A little skinny doc, hell the girly's have more meat on them. Oh and this is going to hurt." He swung the whip hitting Spencer in the back. The barbs dug into Spencer's flesh and when Merritt pulled back they tore away pieces of skin. Spencer fell forward against the slab and he clung to it. He tried not to scream but he whimpered as the pain took over his body. Merritt swung it again and Spencer tried to hold out, but he couldn't. Julianne could hear Spencer's screams echo off the walls. She screamed "Stop, oh God please stop."

After a few more swings of the whip, Merritt stopped hitting Spencer, "Had enough Doc?" When Spencer didn't reply, Merritt got behind him. Spencer was trying to remain as calm as he could. Merritt whispered in his ear, "What was that, I didn't hear you?" He took a step back and hit him again.

Spencer, breathless from being hit like that said, "Yes"

Merritt grabbed a fist full of Spencer's hair, pulling his head back, "Good job doc, you took more than I thought. Hang in there." Merritt laughed at his joke and Spencer wondered what he meant by it. He kicked Spencer's feet out from under him. Spencer fell, his hands were caught on the mounting hardware of the board, and all of his body weight pulled down on his shoulders, he hung from the board unable to stand up and when the pain got unbearable he passed out.

When Merritt brought Reid back to the cell Julie pretended to be sleeping, in hopes he would leave them alone. As soon as Merritt ascended the stairs, Julie looked at Spencer. He lay on his side. A bloody crumpled mess. Julie removed her blazer and folded it, placing it under Spencer's head. She pushed his hair out of his face. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. He had not regained consciousness and she was worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2**

**The Torture room.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2 Chapter 5

JJ, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, and Detective Filipek sat at the round table going over the diary Rolland Fleischer left behind. "All these references in here are about the murders. There is no direct mention of another killer, just the ramblings of a madman." Detective Filipek said.

"I don't understand it." Garcia piped up.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Rolland Fleischer doesn't have a driver's license, no social security number, no record of his birth, nothing."

"He didn't just appear, Garcia. Keep looking" Hotch said. Emily came in to the bull pen, "Well the waitress remembers Reid and Julianne being there and according to his credit card receipt they left some time around 10:30. His car isn't there, but another vehicle has been left in the lot since that night. It's a rental."

Hotch looked at Garcia, She got up saying, "On it! What rental company? And Em you did get the license plate right?" Emily followed Penelope up the stairs.

* * *

Julie looked at her watch it was 10:43am. They had been held since 10:30 last night. Already Reid had suffered so much. Knowing he couldn't take much more. She decided to talk to Tara. "Hey are you awake?"

Tara said, "Yes."

"My names Julianne Weaver, but you can call me Julie. Can I ask you something, I got to go to the bathroom, what do you do?" Julie could hear Tara moving in her cell. Julie was trying to make herself appear human. Tara hadn't reacted well to the fact that they were FBI. And Julie understood that, Spencer hadn't known by telling Tara that, it just sucked the hope out of her and made her give up.

She came to the bars, "Pick a corner," Tara said.

Julie was afraid she would say that, "I think I'll just wait."

"Well in a few days you won't need to worry about that anymore." Julie could hear in Tara's voice, she didn't have the will to fight anymore and no words of encouragement were going to change that. She was dehydrated and weak.

"Tara, don't give up, please. There are some very good people looking for us. All we need to do is survive."

Tara moved back to her spot on the floor and sat down. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"He hasn't opened his eyes yet I'm worried." She looked back at Spencer.

-

An hour later and they were still alone. The suspense was killing Julie. She stroked Spencer's face and he groaned. He was beginning to wake up. He rolled slightly onto his back and cried out when his wounds touched the cement. His eyes opened and he looked to be confused. His lip quivered as if he was cold. Three more hours past before he was able to speak, "Julie…" She sat on the floor next to him and held his hand.

"Rest now" she said.

He tried again, "Julie….did he…hurt you?" Spencer struggled to swallow. "I'm thirsty" he said.

Spencer slept the rest of the afternoon and Julie did her best to rest too. By evening Spencer was awake and could sit up. He was deathly pale and Julie helped him put on his shirt. He winced when the fabric touched his back. She couldn't hear anything from Tara's cell and Julie wondered if she could have died.

They talked a little and Julie asked Spencer about the room. He hesitated before telling her he didn't remember much. Spencer didn't want Julie to know exactly what Merritt had done to him. He didn't want her to worry he would do the same to her. Suddenly Julie kissed Reid on the mouth. She couldn't help it she had to do it. This could be the last time. Spencer put his hand on the side of Julie's face cradling her jaw. He kissed her soft and slow. Making sure he didn't leave her lips for long between feathery kisses. He cared about her so much. He didn't want to stop but he knew they couldn't stay like this forever. He held her tightly and she rested her head on is chest. She wanted to wrap her arms around his waist but she was afraid she would hurt him so instead she moved her hands lower and put them on his hip bones.

"Spencer do you think they know where we are yet?"

"I know they will never give up, Julie." He could feel dampness on the front of his shirt and he realized she was crying. She was hiding her face from him and he had tears in his own eyes knowing that she hurt like this. He pushed her hair back from the sides of her face and she looked up at him. He lowered his mouth over hers again and this time he kissed her deeply, making sure she knew he cared.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Butcher's Mind**

**The need to survive.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2 chapter 6

Merritt came down the stairs. He stood outside the bars to Julie's cell, "Slide the knife out. He instructed her. Julie slid the knife across the floor and under the bars. Merritt moved to Tara's cell. He opened it and said, "Time for some fun girly" Julie didn't hear Tara move. Merritt was getting annoyed and his voice was getting louder. "Wake the hell up." Tara's weak cries could be heard after much of Merritt's yelling and cursing. When he had finished cutting her, he came out of the cell. Julie and Spencer could see blood on the knife he carried. "Tomorrow girly, times up." He spit, and tobacco juice ran down his chin. He wiped it on the sleeve of his shirt.

He came to the cell where they were. "Get up" He ordered. Julie got to her feet and helped Reid stand. "What's wrong Doc?" Merritt taunted.

"He can't take anymore!" Julies pleaded.

"Don't worry honey, he can stay here." Merritt opened the cell and told Julie to step forward. Reid panicked and said, "No you don't want to take her, take me." He put his hand on Merritt's arm. Merritt pushed Reid back and he banged into the wall. The impact sent waves of pain through his body and he hunched over retching. Fresh blood seeped through his shirt.

Merritt walked Julie to the room he had beaten Reid. She saw blood spatter on the wall and it made her sick. Once inside, Merritt pulled the knife from his belt. Julie grabbed at his wrists to keep from being cut. She struggled to keep him away. He lowered the knife and back handed her across the face. She staggered back and bumped into the wall. She stood there defensively, her arms up ready to fight him off.

"That's what I like a girly that can fight back." He lunged at her, pressing his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. "Did you know I watched you kill my brother? Huh, girly, did you?" Julie looked at him as shock registered in her eyes. "That's right; all he wanted to do was see you work. He liked to know what you and your cop buddies knew about us. Why'd you chase him, what'd he do? I told him don't go there but he had too. I waited like he said, sat in the truck, just like he said. Merritt ran the knife down the side of her face. He held his face inches from hers and she wondered what he was going to do. "So you like to kiss huh? The Doctor is he any good at it? Seem a bit of a little man if you get my drift. My brother and I could have shown you what real men are like."

Merritt pressed his mouth to her and Julie leaned back as far as she could. She tried to push him away but he was unmovable.

When he pulled away he said, "You like that? Oh you would have liked it if my bro was here. But you will never know, will you?" Merritt was working up to a rage but he kept calm, Julie knew he was a ticking time bomb. "You're going to like this." Merritt raised his voice ever so slightly and Julie thought _"Here it comes."_

"Bitch you didn't have to shoot him!" He held the knife to her throat. "I could end it all right here!"

Julie didn't fight him she stared at him not saying a word. He slid the knife across her throat. A thin line of blood appeared.

"But what's the point in that." He laughed then pulled Julie away from the wall and shoved her across the room. She stumbled, and fell. As soon as she was down he ran to her and Julie curled into a ball as he kicked her. Four quick kicks most of them to her ribs. She lost the ability to breath for what seemed like and eternity. His damn boots felt like they could be steel tips. He dove onto her and when Julie could not fight back any longer he rolled her onto her back. He put the knife under her shirt and sliced up, popping all the buttons. Julie struggled to catch her breath so she could help herself and when she was able to move a bit he stopped her almost immediately. Merritt straddled her pinning her arms down at her sides. With ever last bit of strength Julie had, she struggled to get free, she had to try. He punched her in the face.

She knew she couldn't get away from him and her need for survival was stronger than her need to protect herself from what she knew he was after. She decided to not give him what he wanted and that was a fight. He began to make tiny cuts at her collar bone, advancing down her sternum. As he got lower he made the cuts deeper. "What's wrong girly you give up?" He was agitated and Julie did her best to keep from screaming; knowing that is what excites him. She held her breath with each cut, swallowing the pain, looking defiantly into his eyes. But when he finished the cuts on her torso he took the knife to her face, placing it at the corner of her mouth.

"Where's that beautiful smile?"

He asked. Julie's blood curdling screams came from sheer terror.

-

After Merritt had shoved him into the wall Spencer was unconscious for sometime, he didn't know how long or really what was happening at first. But something startled him awake. Then he heard it again clearly, Julie screamed. Spencer curled into a ball and tears ran down his face. "NO!" he screamed.

Tara started to cry. She was somewhere between life and death but she was aware of the sounds around her. And when the woman screamed and then the doctor did too she was startled full blown into reality. "Kill me! Just do it you bastard!" She yelled it but it came out only as a slightly elevated voice.

An hour later he shoved Julie out the door. Every step she made he gave her another push. Reid was lying on the floor. He scooted himself up to the wall and leaned on his shoulder, pulling his knees up till he could balance himself to stand.

"I like you girly, you got spunk. Rolland wanted your blonde friend. I wonder if she would fight as much as you." Merritt opened the cage, put his foot to Julie's backside and gave her a shove. She stumbled forward landing hard on her knees. Reid slid back down to the floor. He could see Julie's shirt had been ripped open. He cradled her face in his hands. Looking into her eyes, "What did he do to you?" Reid noticed the cut on her neck. She had a bruise on her right cheek, her lip was bleeding. Julie's sobs shook her body.

-

Merritt used a garden hose to wash down the work area and the room where he tortured Reid and Julie. When he finished washing down the walls he placed the hose near his genitals and turned it towards Tara, as if he was urinating on her, "Her girly, your last meal." He laughed. Julie wished he would turn the hose on them. This way they could get a little water. She thought of her wounds, they were consistent with the ones on the other victims. Spencer's were not. She considered what more he would do to Reid. She shuddered at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2**

**The hunt to save them.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2 Chapter 7

When Merritt left them alone again, Spencer asked her if he could see her wounds. She lifted her chin and showed him the one at her neck. He looked closely at her face; she had a small cut at the corner of her mouth and her lower lip was split. She opened her shirt and he saw the cuts that ran down her body. "It seems he is marking you like as surgeon." As soon as he said that he knew, Merritt was drawling a map for when he disposed of her body. Spencer held her and they cried together.

* * *

Another girl was found dumped besides a vacant building and Detective Dolland called his partner. A few hours later the team and Detectives were at the scene. "This is different." Dolland said.

"But it has the same elements." Morgan added. "Could be the same unsub."

"Yes, his partner" Rossi said. "Rolland Fleischer was neat, orderly. He didn't have a scrap of paper out of place in his apartment. His hair was well groomed, clothing clean and new, he's the one behind the staging.

"This guy's in a hurry. He can't spend time here arranging her. He just dumps and runs." Morgan said.

"The bruise pattern and cuts are the same. Same guy killing these girls, in each case." Rossi surmised.

"The only differences are these last two were kept in some kind of cold storage. And from what we could tell she has all her organs." Detective Dolland said.

Emily entered the conversation, "He doesn't feel remorse. Rolland felt remorse."

"We are closer to the building, all the others were in the over growth." JJ added. "We need to get moving here, a friend at channel 6 told me that there has been a report of an FBI agent being among the victims." She turned her phone over and over in her hand.

Hotch walked to JJ and put his hand on hers to stop her nervous habit. "JJ, were going to make sure that doesn't happen."

JJ got tears in her eyes. She never cried at crime scenes but this was different. Spencer was missing,

Hotch called Garcia. "Batman, please tell me you've found our boy wonder." Garcia said into the phone.

"Garcia, find out who owns the lots where all the bodies were found." Hotch replies. He looks at the building across the street, it seemed familiar. A faded sign with the name half gone reads Industrial Shipping and Receiving. "Garcia, also look into the surrounding buildings." "Sir, the rental car was paid for by a Brenda Moore of Pennsylvania." Penelope told him.

A few moments later Garcia called Hotch and patched through to Morgan. "Batman we have our boy wonder. All the properties are owned by a company out of Leesport Pennsylvania. Moore Industrial shipping and receiving. Owned by the late Walter Moore. Moore died in 1989 leaving behind a widow, a daughter and two sons, Rolland and Merritt Moore. Ellen Moore died six months ago from cancer at the age of 68. Brenda Moore never married and is living in Easton. Unfortunately I only have one address for Merritt Moore and that is the apartment he shared with Rolland."

"Doll, I love you." Morgan said.

"Knew that, and you always will. Just remember that at Christmas, a girl loves diamonds." Garcia replied. Morgan knew Penelope was terribly worried about Spencer and Julie, and her jokes were a cover up for her true feelings, of panic.

"Why did they change their name?" Hotch said to himself, not realizing he was still on the phone.

"The only idea I could come up with, is creepy, when I entered Fleischer into the data base I found it to be a German name, meaning **butcher**."

"Emily, Morgan head up to Easton and see Ms. Moore" Rossi, you and JJ come with me"

Morgan looked at Hotch after they hung up the phone, "Moore why does that name sound familiar?"

-

They spent the next few hours looking through all the buildings and dump sites. At one building Rossi and JJ went around the back of the building to the loading docks. Rossi called Hotch on the radio, "You need to see this" He said. Hotch went to the back of the building and saw Reid's car.

Later that night Merritt returned to the cell, he told Reid to come with him. Julie tried to stop him, but he hit her with the gun and she fell and hit her head on the concrete. Reid was furious but he knew any attempt to do something would mean more suffering for Julie. He tried to go to her and Merritt said, "Get out there now!" He took Reid to Tara's cell. He opened it up and told Reid to get in. Merritt followed him inside. "You try to do anything stupid doc, you'll watch that girly over there die." He motioned in the direction of Julie's cell.

"We're going to move her, out there. Get her feet." Merritt instructed. Reid bent to grab Tara's feet and lifted as Merritt picked her up under the arms. He started to back out the cell and Spencer lost his grip, her feet hit the floor. She moaned and Merritt said, "That was stupid doc." After they put Tara on the table Reid pushed her feet over so they didn't hang off the edge. Merritt moved behind Reid, he grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and slammed Reid's head into the table. Reid slumped to the floor and Merritt kicked him, "Doc next time I tell you to do something, you better do it!" Reid lie on the floor curled into a ball coughing up blood.

-

Julie and Reid slept, both exhausted from all they had endured. The sound of a saw startled them awake. Julie kicked her heals on the floor, pushing herself back to the wall. Spencer could see the fear on her face. "Julie how bad did he hurt you?" Reid asked. Julie didn't answer she just stared straight ahead. Reid wondered if Merritt could have raped Julie.

Merritt clicked on the saw again, testing it. The girl on the table couldn't stay conscious long enough for him to have any fun with her. It was time to do Rolland's job again. He thought, "_A few more hours wouldn't hurt_."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2**

**Son of a Bitch with a gun.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2 Chapter 8

He stepped to the second cell; both of them were watching his every move. He could smell their fear. He put the knife on the floor and kicked it under the bars. "Doc, pick that up." Spencer was afraid to move towards the knife. He didn't want to know what Merritt had planned. "Pick it up!" He demanded. Spencer leaned forward to get the knife. He stood up putting some distance between him and Julie. "You too, get up" Merritt waved his hand at Julie. She rose to her feet, folding her arms across her body. "Hey Doc, you ever operate?" Reid could feel the bile rise in his throat. He tried not to think about the things Merritt could make him do.

"I'm not a physician." Reid replied.

"You're not?" Merritt taunted. "You don't have to be a physician to operate Doc. Well not here, you don't" Merritt laughed.

-

"Open your shirt." Merritt said to Julie. Oh don't be bashful I seen it before. Julie looked at Spencer. She looked scared, he understood that because he was scared too. _"Come on Hotch find us!"_

Merritt laughed, "Oh I get it you don't want to because the good Doctor hasn't yet seen the things I did. Sucks for you Doc she is one hot Bitch."

Spencer lunged at the bars, "You son of a bitch!"

Merritt yanked the gun out of his waist band and pointed it at Reid's head.

"Go ahead kill me! Do it, are you afraid?"

Julie screamed, "No! No, I'll do it she held open her shirt."

Merritt laughed and he lowered the gun, "You know doc you would be dead now if…" He scratched his head with the barrel of the gun and Spencer wished his finger would slip and he would pull the trigger. "Nope your right you would be dead is you weren't right, I am a son of a Bitch."

Julie stood holding her shirt open. "Now Doc trace the pattern I so nicely made for you." Reid could not move. Julie took a step closer to Reid. "Do what he says." She pleaded. Julie wished Reid would remember his training. But he wasn't thinking clearly. Merritt liked to inflict pain. He wouldn't enjoy someone else doing the better part of it, for him. Reid's hand shook.

"Come on, put the tip of the knife below her collar bone, move it slowly down…" Reid did what Merritt was explaining. "Careful, you don't want to cut her." Merritt laughed at his own joke. "Ok stop right there, can you feel her rib cage?" Reid unable to speak nodded. Merritt had moved closer to the bars, and was pushing his face up against them. "Now stab her!"

"I can't!" Reid said as tears rolled down his face.

"Do it!" Merritt demanded

"I… I can't" Reid said again. His voice breaking up as fear and emotion washed over him. All the fight was gone from his body the moment he knew Merritt wanted him to hurt Julie.

Enraged Merritt jumped up on the bars, he held the gun up, "You can and you will. Stick her or I blow her fucking head off!"

Reid shook his head, no. "I'm sorry Julie, I'm so sorry."

"Doc you have ten seconds to do this, or she dies right here. Nine, eight, think about it you can control the knife, you can't control this bullet, seven." Spencer's hands were shaking so hard he swayed.

"Six." Merritt ticket off the remaining seconds.

"Wait! Please I'll do it to myself. Please you want someone to suffer, let me." Spencer pleaded with Merritt.

"Three, stab her or you both die!" Merritt sped up the count.

Julianne wrapped her fingers around the handle of the knife cupping Spencer's hand.

She couldn't let him stab himself and she couldn't watch Merritt kill Spencer. She pulled the knife forward. The blade broke the skin sinking into her abdomen. Spencer tried to let go, but she held his hand around the handle. Julie drew in a shallow breath, and pitched forward, knocking Reid off balance. He stepped back and she let go of the knife, she stumbled forward on to the floor. Reid still holding the knife dropped to his knees. "My God No! Julie, please." Spencer cried. Blood ran from her wound and dripped from the tip of the blade. Spencer let go of it and it dropped to the floor.

Merritt yelled "Woo-ho! The girly has balls, doc, you should borrow 'em." He clanged the gun against the bars.

* * *

Emily and Morgan sat in Brenda Moore's living room. She wore a faded housecoat; her hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. The smell of booze and cigarettes filled the room. Morgan began, "Ma'am we are trying to find your brother, Merritt. Do you know where he is?"

Brenda eyed him suspiciously, "You gonna shoot him too?" she asked.

"Ms. Moore we believe he is holding a woman and two Federal Agents hostage." Prentiss said.

"Bah, he wouldn't do that, he is a good boy, they take care of me." She answered. "Why should I help you?"

Morgan stood up; he placed both hands down on the arm of the chair Brenda was sitting in. She leaned back and Morgan leaned in closer. "Because if you don't, we are going to charge you with accessory to murder, then you will not have the privilege to live in your fine home here." Brenda Moore lowered her head but kept her eyes on Morgan, "My parents have a home in Hamburg Pennsylvania near Leesport."

Outside of Brenda's home Morgan radioed Hotch. "We got an address. Where are you?"

"Ten minutes from Easton." Hotch turned on the lights and speed down the highway.

Emily called Garcia, "We've found him." She said.

"Is he alright?" Garcia's voice wavered.

"We don't know yet. We just know where he is. Are you alright?"

"Yes" she lied. She added, "Emily… Be safe." Garcia didn't tell Prentiss that she had been watching the video of Reid and Julianne in the hallway. Or listening to the recording of Spencer's voice she had made, for his mother, when he thought he was going to die from Anthrax.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2**

**The recovery.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2 Chapter 9

Reid was afraid to touch Julie, but he had to stop the bleeding. He got her blazer and held it to her wound. "I'm so sorry Julie." He said. She licked her lips, swallowed and said, "Spencer, its ok. It's not your fault." She tried to reach up and touch his face but she couldn't gather the strength. She lay on the floor with her head on Spencer's lap. Her blazer was black so he could not tell how much blood was on it but it soon became soaked. Julie's eyes closed and she didn't say anymore after that. All the stress and the injuries took their toll on Spencer, he couldn't move. He sat on the floor holding Julie. He thought that this was the end and he would die here with her.

Outside Merritt's home Emily tightened her vest. She got into position behind Morgan and waited for the go ahead. Hotch and Detective Filipek broke down the door. The first and second floors of the house were cleared. Morgan motioned to the stairwell leading to the basement. He and Rossi moved slowly down the steps. On the shelves were jars of organs, Morgan nudged his gun in that direction. Rossi nodded his head once. At the bottom of the steps there was a closed door. Rossi moved to one side waiting for Morgan to kick it in. The door split at the latch and swung open hitting the wall on the other side.

Morgan yelled "FBI"

Merritt stood at the metal table holding a saw above Tara Zellner. When the door broke open he dropped the saw and backed up. He put his hands above his head and smirked at Morgan. Detective Filipek, who had followed Rossi and Morgan into the basement, slammed Merritt up against the wall and cuffed him. Rossi moved around the table and looked for a pulse on Tara. "She's alive; we need a medic down here!" He yelled. Morgan went to the bars, "Reid!"

"The key, Morgan, get the key." Morgan stopped Detective Filipek and got the key out of Merritt's pants pocket. "She's lost a lot of blood." Reid said to Morgan. A paramedic entered the cell and checked Julie. They laid her on a stretcher and took her outside. Morgan stood behind Reid and hoisted him to his feet. A soon as Morgan took his hands off of Spencer; he started to sink back down to the floor. "Rossi get over here!" Morgan demanded as he caught Reid and lifted him back up. Rossi and Morgan carried him out of the cell. Once in the ambulance a medic removed Reid's shirt. Morgan was shocked by the gashes that littered Spencer's back. They put Spencer on his left side. Morgan sat in the ambulance with him. Reid said, "Make sure Julie's alright."

"She's fine I'm going with you kid."

"No go with her, Morgan, please!" Spencer began to shake; his body was going into shock.

"Ok kid, ok. I'll see you at the hospital."

Hotch stood at the end of the ambulance and when Morgan got out, he stepped inside to be with Spencer.

Reid told Hotch, "If she dies it's my fault. I did that to her." Spencer closed his eyes, and didn't regain consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Butcher's Mind Part 2**

**Healing **

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Part 2 Chapter 10

Julie had surgery and then spent four days in the hospital before being transferred closer to her family in Connecticut. Reid remained in a medically induced comma for ten days. He suffered a bruised spleen, lacerated kidney and concussion, his back was healing and required 100 stitches in certain areas. The team kept a round the clock vigil at the hospital. As soon as Spencer was awake he asked about Julie. He was told she was better and staying with her mom.

Strauss put Julie, Reid and Rossi on suspension. She was not happy with this team and not sure what she was going to about it.

A few weeks later Julie called Emily and asked how Spencer was doing. She was told he was healing and would be released from the hospital in a few days. After Julie hung up the phone she made arrangements to fly back to Quantico. Her mother was not thrilled Julie would leave so soon.

* * *

A week later, Julie was back at home. She hadn't gotten in touch with Reid and she thought he didn't want to talk to her. Julie's cell phone rang, "Julie its JJ. Have you heard from Reid?"

"No." Julie said. "Is something wrong?" Julie was getting scared. She thought she heard a noise outside so she looked out her window. Someone was sitting at the end of her porch on the steps. It was dark and she could not tell who was there.

"We can't find him I'm on my way to your house. Emily and Penelope are going to Spencer's." JJ said. When Julie didn't reply JJ said, "Julie are you there?"

"Someone's on my porch." Julie said. JJ could hear panic in her voice. Julie opened her coffee table drawer and removed her gun. "Julie, I will be turning on to your street in two minutes. Don't move! I have Rossi, Morgan and Hotch with me." Julie set the phone down and opened her door, slowly walking out on to the porch, gun drawn.

-

Spencer sat at the end of Julie's porch wondering what he could say to her. When he got out of the hospital and settled in at home, he called Hotch's office number and Strauss answered the phone. He told her to let Hotch know he was going to go see Julie in Connecticut. Strauss told him Julie was back in Virginia, "Don't you think you should let that woman alone?" Strauss asked.

Spencer hung up the phone and drove to Julie's place. Now that he arrived, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Julie hadn't called him. _Did she want him to know she came back? _The door opened and Julie stepped out onto the porch. She was pointing her gun at him. He stood up and she said,"Spencer! What are you doing here?" She didn't lower her gun.

An SUV pulled into Julie's driveway. The team could see Julie pointing a gun at someone but they could not tell who it was." They got out, JJ and Hotch removed their weapons.

"Julie, I'm sorry…" he began.

Julie scanned her yard. She knew that it couldn't be happening, Merritt was in prison. But something inside her made her think he was here for her again. She interrupted Spencer, "Where's your gun?" Julie took a step forward and triggered the sensor on her porch light.

Hotch said, "It's Reid."

Julie asked Reid again, "Spencer, where's your gun!" Spenser held his hands in the air, "I don't have my gun Strauss made me surrender it." Julie still didn't lower her gun. "What's she doing" Morgan asked.

"I don't know" Hotch replied.

"Spencer why are you out here?" She said.

"I just wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you something." He said.

Julie knew the SUV that pulled into her driveway was JJ. She was about to tell Reid, and got as far as saying JJ's name.

Reid misunderstood, and cut her off. "What about JJ?" He took a step forward.

Confused Morgan said, "What are you doing kid?" Morgan removed his gun. Rossi removed his also, and said. "Take it slow Morgan we don't know what is going on."

"Why doesn't she lower her gun?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, don't say anything, you'll startle her." JJ insisted.

"You want to talk about JJ, ok let's talk, I had feelings for JJ and I thought maybe I could be in love with her." Reid stepped up onto the first step of her porch. JJ looked at Morgan and Hotch, raising her eyebrows, puzzled.

Reid continued, "You want to talk about Lila too." He took another step up. He was standing on the step below her.

Morgan said in a hushed tone. "_Reid!_"

He reached up and took the gun from her hand. He put it down on the porch. Rossi breathed a sigh of relief. Spencer took both of Julie's hands in his. "I love you Julianne and I need to know if you could love me too. And if the FBI doesn't like it, then I quit." He said in the direction of the SUV.

Tears ran down her face. "Don't you dare!" She said. "And besides I just held a federal agent at gun point while on suspension, I'm done."

"That never happened," He glanced toward Hotch. "Julianne looked at Spencer. She knew that under normal circumstance she would love this man. She thought of all that they had been through, and all that could be. She let go of Spencer's hands, she could see a brief moment of hurt flash in his eyes. She touched his face letting her fingers trail along his jaw. "I love you Spencer, with all my heart."

Rossi smiled, Morgan looked away, Hotch holstered his gun, and JJ shed a couple of tears. She didn't regret the choices she made. She wouldn't trade Will or Henry for anything. But now knowing how strong Spencer's feeling had been for her, she wondered for a brief moment what life would have been like if Spencer had told her he loved her.


End file.
